


What he used to be.

by Chris_Hood



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Hood/pseuds/Chris_Hood
Summary: Virgil wasnt always Anxiety, like how Logan was originally curiosity but transformed into Logic over time, Virgil used to embody Caution. Only difference is, his wasnt a smooth transition.





	What he used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot but I might expand it into a fic if I'm feeling ambitious enough. Idk we'll have to see how this one does.

Virgil wasnt always Anxiety, like how Logan was originally curiosity but transformed into Logic over time, Virgil used to embody Caution. Only difference is, his wasnt a smooth transition.

The others cared for caution sure, but they never really listened to him. Roman was always off on dangerous adventures that would without fail frighten Caution. Patton tried sure but he never really understood, and Logan always wrote him off as being illogical. Virgil had gotten sick of this treatment, for years all he strived to do was protect their host but the others never understood and as arguably the youngest side he always seemed to have the smallest voice. He wanted to stand up for himself but after what happened to Creativity... well, he was afraid. Which was the whole issue, wasnt it?

This all came to a head one day though. Thomas had been invited out to attend one of these social engagements as Logan put it, in reality it was just a high school party.

"This is gonna be epic!" Creativity shouted, listing off what outfit they should wear and how theyll style their hair.

"But... should we go?" Caution asked quietly. "What do you mean by that kiddo?" Morality asked in return "I mean... what if we get hurt?"

"Nonsense, theres almost nothing to be afraid of Caution" Logic said

"Almost...? We could-" Caution started "Now kiddo, remember what we've said about those almosts" Morality cut in, laughing "But what if someone tries to-" Caution tried again, his voice rising "It'll be fine, Caution! Theres nothing to worry about!" Creativity cut him off

"But-" "No buts, we will be the fanciest off them all, outshine everyone with out fantabulous outfit!" Creativity shouted "What if the-" "Fantabulous isnt a word Creativity"

"Is too"  
"Guys-"  
"It isn't"  
"I just thi-"  
"IS TOO!!"  
"I'm tryin-"  
"I can assure you it is not"  
"Would you just li-"  
"Well I just used it so it must be"  
"WHAT IF WE GET HURT!?"  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"...Kiddo?"

"YOU NEVER. LISTEN. TO. ME!" He shouts "WHAT IF WE GET HURT? WHAT IF SOMEONE MAKES US DANCE? SING? WILL WE HAVE TO TALK TO PEOPLE? WHAT IF SOMEONE OFFERS US SOMETHING WE DON'T WANT? WHAT IF SOMEON-" Caution rants, grabbing his hair twisting it around in his hands

"Caution, none of that will happe-" Logic tries  
"YOU. DON'T. KNOW. THAT." He screams, stabbing his finger in Logic chest on every word. Logic steps back. "YOU ALWAYS SAY YOU KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN, BUT YOU DON'T!" His voice gets more distorted with every word, Morality latches onto Creativitys arm and shakes "k-kiddo- you-" "WHAT?" Caution asks, swiveling to face him "WHAT, MORALITY? YOU GONNA LECTURE ME ON HOW I SHOULD TRUST IN OTHERS? TELL ME HOW I SHOULD TRY AND SEE THE GOOD IN THE WORLD?" Morality shrinks "HOW MUCH SHOULD I TRUST IN YOU, HUH? AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO CREATIVITY?"

Everyone flinches and Morality seems to shrink smaller as he watches the colour fade from Cautions clothes, his once purple hoodie fading into a dark grey, his eyes becoming sharp and angry with every word. "YOU NEVER LISTEN- AND YOU... Don't... care.. about me..." He sobs, falling to the ground.

"That's not true I-" Morality tries "I- I do care!" He starts walking towards the child on the ground but gasps when he flinches and hisses at Morality, shuffling away until his back hits the wall farthest from Morality.

Morality turns towards the others "Creativity, help me out here-" he pleads but Creativity shakes his head, tears rolling down his face and bolts from the room. He looks towards Logic with pleading eyes "Morality... I-" Logic starts but is interrupted as Morality yells "Deciet!" Logic turns around to find the snake hovering by the crying child. "Deciet, what are you doing here?" Logic asks as Morality tries to take a step towards them, but is held back by his friend.

The snake scoffs "All these negative emotions about and the lies you're telling yourselves, how much you care, how could I not show up" He grins but it drops once he takes a look at the person at his feet "And you obviously can't care for one of your own, so I've come to take him off your hands" he says, hoisting up the youngest side into his arms.

"What- you can't take caution-" "I'm not Caution." A voice sniffes from deciets arms. He turns, hair falling into his face and dark eyeshadow under his lids "I'm Anxiety."


End file.
